Changes and Chances
by stelladelnordxd
Summary: NOW COMPLETE. Nick remembers when he first learned that Sara would be working with him as a CSI. Nick and Sara as brothersister. Somewhat PostLivingDoll, and somewhat DeadDoll. Tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**_So, I'm pretty aggrivated today. I'm sick, and pissed off at my laptop. Anyways, this is the second time I'm writing this. It's a one-shot, on when Sara joins the CSI team, and how Nick feels about it. I practically remember what I wrote before, but some things might slip. Also, no mention of GSR in this one. Sorry guys. It's definitely AU, and... yeah just read, because there is going to be a couple of surprise. :-)_

**Changes and Chances.**

I can hardly remember that day, and the only thing I can remember is when I learned Sara was working with me.

----------------------------------------------------------

Today was absolutely, no doubt, the worse day of my life. And I hated having bad days. They just weren't me, you know? So, here I am, having the worse day of my life.

Walking into the Main Entrance of the CSI Lab, I see Jim Brass, a cop, and good friend, staring there, smiling. He looked pretty impatient, like he'd been waiting a long time for someone.. or something. He was wearing those suits he liked, this one black, oddly enough. Sighing, Nick walked over to him.

"Finally you're here!" Brass exclaimed. walking towards his office.

"What's up Jim?" Nick questioned, following the CSI Officer into his office. Right when he did, he noticed a female occuping one of the chairs. I remembered my sister, Sara, saying that you could tell a lot about a woman from her back. I laughed at the suggestion at the time, but now thought it was completely true. The female looked around early twenties, maybe even mid twenties. She looked healthy, even fit. And oddly enough, strangly familiar.

Looking back towards Brass, he saw that he sat down, and was still smiling.

"What's up Brass?" Nick asked once more.

"Something quite simple really," Brass replied, practically grinning madly now.

"And that is..?" Nick questioned, getting annoyed with Brass' way of answering.

"Your sister." Brass replied, nonchalantly. Nick arched an eyebrow at this, something that Sara said he did well, and freaked her out. He would laugh at this whenever he did it. But not this time. This time, he was too worried about his sister. He had told nobody, even Jim bloody Brass that he had a sister. He wasn't ashamed of her. Hell no, not that.

He was ashamed of himself, for leaving her there with those good-for-nothing parents they had. And he hated leaving her with them. Shaking his head, to get back in the present, Nick looked up at Brass.

"How do you know about my sister?" Nick questioned, eyebrow still arched. But then he heard the female in front giggle, and got aggrivated- "And who the hell is she?" he questioned, moving his head toward her, causing her to laugh even more.

"Nick, sit down," Brass generally ordered. Nick complied, and sat, noticing the chair was behind the other visitor, not allowing him to see her face. Sighing, he looked towards Jim and saw him still smiling.

"Will you stop smiling like a maniac and answer my question?" Nick exclaimed, somehow keeping his cool. He heard Jim sigh, and looked up, to see his smile gone. Something didn't feel right about this. Something felt bad, wierd, odd... and it all had to do with that familiar female sitting infront of him abit.

"What happened to my sister?" Nick questioned, worry evident in his voice. Brass smiled.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" he questioned. Nick look utterly confused. How the hell could he ask her himself when she was probably miles away, or worse... dead. Gulping, Nick loked up at Brass, and asked what he meant.

"Nick, you want to know how I know about your sister, right?" Brass asked, avoiding the subject about NIck asking her himself.

"Yes, why?"

"She applied for a job in the area." Jim replied, getting comfortable in his chair. There was something funny going on, and I could definitely feel it in the atmosphere.

"So..?" I questioned, looking at the female, then back to Brass.

"She applied for a job in this area... and in this field." he replied. I could feel my heart beating, at least, ten times faster than normal. In this field... as in the field of Crime Scene Investigation, or in the Police field.

"Which field?" I questioned, hoping it'd be the CSI field.

"The CSI field." I could feel my hopes raising, and my heart pumping... fast.

"Did you accept her?" I asked, praying it be a yes.

"Of course!" I could feel myself smiling... no grinning. I felt like this day had just become the best, instead of the worse.

"When can I see her again?" I asked, getting up, and started to pace. Something that always made her laugh. Something that was making the familiar female laugh. A familar laugh. Almost like Sara's laugh. And then, it hit me, almost faster than a car would've hit me. I turned around quickly, and saw my little sister staring at me, merth in her eyes.

If possible, my smile grew bigger, and immediately swooped down and gave her probably the biggest hug ever given this century. I felt her wrap her arms around me, and tell me how much she missed me.

"It appears, she found out you worked here, and immediately came here to find you," Jim said, obviously enjoying the moment, and not wanting to interrupt it.

"How'd you know I worked here?" I questioned, sitting in the chair, but pulling it closer to his sister.

"I just had this feeling." Sara replied, shrugging. I knew the feeling she had been talking about. It was almost like a telepathic thing. Something special only we knew about. It was how I knew about mom and dad, even though she never told me. I smiled brightly at her.

"It's nice to finally see you again," I replied, giving out another hug, something I knew she loved. And something only we did.

"How about we go and get something to eat?" she said, once I let go. I nodded my head, but looked at Jim. She knew what I was going to say, and nodded herself. It was that damn telepathic thing.

"Jim, don't tell the other CSI's about us being brother and sister, okay?" I asked, knowing he'd accept. And he did, and as we walked out of his office, and then the main entrance, then the lab, I knew everything would end up great.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My eyes clouded with tears, as I thought about that day. During that diner, we had promised eachother to make sure neither of us got hurt. She fulfilled that promise when I was buried alive, and by God, I'd fulfill my promise now. There was now way in hell I'd let her down. Not now, and not ever again.

And as my eyes, tearing, searched the desert, I saw a flash of a mirror, and immediately knew that was her. I told... well practically yelled at Sophia to stop that car, and when she obliged, I hoped out of the car, and ran towards where I saw the flash, hoping to God that my eyes weren't decieving me.

And they weren't. For when I got to the spot, I saw her, and immediately ran towards her, my heart beating as fast as it was when I first saw her. I could tell that she was tired, dehydrated, and not moving. But I knew she was a fighter, and I knew it wasn't her day.

Pretty soon the emergency crew arrived, along with the other CSI's. I heard Grissom say he was going with her.

"I'm going!" I yelled, anger bubbling. Grissom just looked at me like I was mad, and boarded the helicopter.

"No Nick, I love her, I'm going!" he replied, slamming the door in my face. I gritted my teeth in anger, and felt Catharine put her hand on my shoulder.

"You heard him Nick, they're in love... he has a right to go!" she replied, thinking it was making me feel better, but in reality, it was just pissing me off.

"SO DO I!" I yelled, kicking thin air, and running towards the car, prepaired to wait in the hospital all hours I needed to. I heard the others yelling behind me, but paid no heed. I started the car, and waited for one to follow. It was Warrick. Someone I could practically talk to about anything. But then, soon, Catharine, Greg, Jim, and the other's joined, making me angrier, and drive faster.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a couple of hours since we arrived at the hospital, and everytime Grissom came out, he'd disinclude me from knowing anything about Sara. What a berk. I eventually began worring so much that Jim told me everything Grissom said, and promised to keep telling me.

I had kept pacing back and forth, waiting for Sara to wake up, or something. I just... I needed to hug her, and tell her how much I missed her. I was so busy worring, that I hadn't notice the others come up behind me.

"Nick?" Warrick interrupted my thoughts, causing me to stare at him and the others.

"Yes?" I replied, arching my ever so famous eyebrow.

"Do you love Sara.. more than a friend?" Greg asked, fiddling with his thumbs. I figured Grissom asked them to ask me, or something.

"Of course!" I sighed, completely forgetting they did NOT know she was my sister. I heard someone growl behind me, and saw Grissom looking at me, with what I fathom to be pure hatred.

"She wants to see you," he growled. I gulped. But stayed put.

"Sara, we're having to tell people about us soon," I told her telepathicly, thanking GOD, for once about it. I could hear her moan an "okay", and then a "get your ass in here now". And I obliged, closing the door as I went in.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She looked somewhat better from when we first found her, and I was grateful. For that, and the fact that she was alive. I walked over, and immediately hugged her in the sitting position she was in, sobbing silently. When we finally let go, I held her hand and sat down on the side of the bed. I just stared at her for a couple of minutes, letting her use the telepath to truely know how I was feeling. It was what we did, Sara knowing I'd probably burst into tear if I told her how I felt.

And plus, we liked this way better.

"Grissom hates me," I finally said, preparing for the worst. She cocked her eyebrow at me, something she rarely did, and told me to go on.

"He thinks I love you _that_ way, and when I found you, he told me he was the one who had a right to go... not me." I whispered not looking at her. I felt her squeee my hand, and heard her telepathicly say

"All in time, we'll tell them the truth. But for now, I just want to fall asleep in my big brother's arms." I smiled, remembering how she used to do that when she was scared, and climbed in, completely un-aware that we'd be found like that an hour later, sleeping peacefully.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End Author's Note:** _So, what did you guys think? I know that some of the conversations didn't actually take place in Dead Doll, but I felt like they should've been added. I might make this a two-shot, I'm not sure._


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Well, first off, I'd like to thank all of the reviewers. You guys finally got your wish... this is now a short story. I'd like to thank all of those who reviewed, especially... well all of you. I hope you guys enjoy. There's more swearing in this chapter, but nothing so bad.

_Also, this chapter starts off Grissom's Point of View, but will end up Nick's Point of View._

* * *

**Changes and Chances**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

I know I shouldn't have been so mean to Nick. But I can't help it. I feel like he's stealing Sara away from me. And in reality, I realize he isn't, or he doesn't mean to, but... well, it's quite hard to explain.

You see, I'm in love with Sara Sidle. And in my eyes, so is Nick. Everything those two do, it just screams past relationship. Or in love. Or maybe even better couple.

But then there's Jim. He keeps saying I have nothing to worry about. And I want to believe him, I do. But Nick is just so damn protective of Sara in that boyfriendly way. What the hell am I suppose to think?

"Gil?" Catharine asks, sitting down beside me. I look toward her. She knows how I'm feeling right now. Other than Sara, she's the only one I can talk to. I nod my head to let her know I'm listening.

"He said he loved her," she says. I'm completely unaware that I let out a frustrated sigh. That's practical proof. He admits to loving her, in front of everybody else. But why won't he admit it to me. To my face.

"I know," I reply. I remember he's in there with her. How long as it been? A half hour maybe?

"There's something fishy going on between those two," I tell her. My mind is dead set on going in there. So I get up. In the back of my mind, I can hear Brass telling me not to go in there.

And I realize, he knows what's going on between them. So I don't listen to him. Now, usually, I think things like this through. Logically, of course, I wouldn't just storm in there, but I want some answer's, and I want them now. I arrive at the door, and uncharacteristically, bang it open.

I was ready to yell, but my voice was hitched in my throat. I could tell that that others were behind me, staring at the sight laid out in front of us.

And Jim says I had nothing to worry about. Speaking of him, I turn around, to see him grinning like a maniac. I truthfully, can't help but glare at him. I mean, one of my collegues, is sleeping in the same bed as my girlfriend. His arm wrapped protectively around her waist. She's practically folded into him.

AND I HAD NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT!

Jim finally stops grinning [thank god, and looks at me. I know he know's I'm mad. I can hear him sigh.

"Whatever you do," he begins... but I storm in the room, slamming the door behind me. Too bad I never heard him say "don't make any assumptions."

* * *

I woke up to the sound of a door slamming. Quite loudly, and rudely, if you ask me. I immediately know it's Grissom, and try to talk to Sara telepathically. I know she's awake. And I know she's trying to block out my signals.

Damn, why is she so stubborn? I sigh, and soon find myself talking to her. If anything, she gives in too easily.

_Are we going to tell him_ I ask. I see her nod her head, and I slowly turn to face him. Oh shit, he looks... pissed. I nudge Sara slightly, and I see her turn around, and gulp. This isn't going to be good.

"Hey Gil," I hear her mumble. I sit up slowly, then begin to help her. She smiles at me, he glares. Now this is a dog-eat-dog world.

"It's not what you think," I say. He quirks an eyebrow at me. Yes, I know, I treat her like a boyfriend would, but she's my little sister, who's been treated like shit her whole life. Is it so bad that I'm trying to make it up to her? I then realize Jim is in the room, and I nod to him

Behind him, everybody else is there. Warrick's looking at me, mirth in his eyes. Catharine... I think pity. Who knows? Greg and the rest, they're all just looking at Sara, Gil and I, back and forth. This just causes me to roll my eyes, and Sara to laugh.

"I want to know something," Grissom questions -"Do you love her?"

I sigh. Oh dear God, this again. I nod my head. And then see myself in pitch black. What the hell happened?

I can hear Sara calling Gil and idiot, and wiping me for some reason. Jim's telling Greg to get a wet towel. And blood's coming out of my nose.

Did Grissom just punch me?

* * *

**End Author's Note:** So what did you guys think of this chapter?


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Well, here's part three of changes and chances. I can't quite remember all the reviews I recieved for the last chapter, but anyone who did, thanks. It brightens up my day bunches. Also... well, this is in Sara's point of view. And Nick's. But mostly Sara's. I hope you guys enjoy this. When telapathy is used, this is _Sara_ and this is _**Nick**_. Jamie.

* * *

**Changes and Chances**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

This was getting aggrivating. It had been ten minutes since Gill punched her brother. Ten minutes since her brother was knocked out cold. She sighed, and glared at her boyfriend. She knew he was getting uncomfortable, but it's not like she could help it. Turning back towards her brother, she pushed the blankets up on him more. Stupid habit of hers.

She finally felt her brother stir, and looked up to see him smiling. She smiled back, and then used her telapathy.

_He still thinks we're dating._

_**Of Course he does Sare.**_

_Should we tell him?_

She saw Nick nod his head, and then sighed. She had never wanted Gill to know that Nick was her brother until much later than this. Sure, he had thought about telling him after his near-death experience. She had talked him out of that one, thank god. But she knew she wouldn't be able to do so now.

She knew, that today would be the day that the truth was let out.

"Guys, we need to talk to you," Nick began, sitting up, and on Sara's bed. She missed the comforting feel of security she felt when with him.

"We already know you two are lovers!" Grissom snapped angrily. His facial features soon turned to confusion when Nick began to laugh. Sara just snorted at her brother's reaction.

"What's going on?" Catharine questioned, coming forward. Sara sighed, letting herself lean back on the bed, somewhat on Nick.

"Nick and I are **not** dating," she said, herself, now laughing at the idea.

"What," everybody asked together.

"Sara is my younger sister," Nick replied, Sara seeing eyes full of mirth at everyone's expressions. But mostly Grissom's. His mouth, was hanging open, his eyes bulged, and he was pacing back and forth.

"WHAT?!" Grissom ended up yelling. Sara had tried to keep her laughter in longer, but just... couldn't. She immediately shut up however, when she saw Grissom glaring at her.

"I know it's hard to understand," She began.

"But it's a long story, and hard to explain." Nick fnished, laying down fully.

"We have time." Grissom replied, while the others nodded.

* * *

**Author's End Note: **Well, I'm sorry for the shortage of words in this chapter. I'm not so inspired to write CSI today. More so Harry Potter. Well, update soon. Jamie. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:**_So, I am terribly sorry that it has taken me this many months to post this chapter of Changes and Chances. I guess the only reason why I hadn't posted anything in awhile is because I couldn't think of anything to write this chapter. And, also because I was in Sara denile, not wanting to believe she was gone. Yeah me. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. So sorry for the wait. JAMIE 33._

**Changes and Chances.**

**Chapter Four.**

"We have time," Grissom replied, while the others nodded. I couldn't help but sigh in annoyance. Couldn't they understand that Sara and myself didn't quite want to explain this? Didn't they understand how complicated and confusing it is? Didn't they understand that my little sister was clearly, quite exhausted?

I guess not. I look over to see Sara's eyes closing a little bit, and nudge her lightly, causing her eyes to flutter open. I then look up and see everyone looking at us expectantly, except, Warrick, who could have possibly known all along. Shaking my head, I open and close my mouth like a fish out of water.

This is going to be tougher than I thought.

"Okay, first off," I begin looking around with a nasty glare -"Don't ask any questions until I'm totally done, okay?" I finish, arching my eyebrow, and see them all nodding. I myself nod, before letting out a big breath. I was never really ready to tell them exactly what happened with Sara and myself. I think it was because I myself did not want to come and agree with the incident.

"Nick," I hear Greg say, worry etched in his voice. My breathing becomes faster paced, and I can feel Sara's hand on my shoulder. I must not hyperventalate. After a quick few steady breaths, I look up with a new determination in my facial features.

"You gotta remember, I was young. I was confused. And most importantly, it was like I was a rebel." I begin, quite unsure of what I myself was saying. My eyes are narrow, and beginining to cloud. I can see everyone beginning to sit down, all eager to hear just exactly what I'm talking about. Sighing, I lean back on the bed, and look down.

"I was eighteen years old. I hated my parent's, and I wanted to leave. At the time I was getting ready to leave, I didn't know what was going on with Sara, and our parents. It's not like I could take Sara with me," I say shrugging my shoulders -"She was too young, and there's without a doubt our parents wouldn't let it happen." By this time I was fumbiling with my hands, not looking up at anyone, even Sara. I can feel tears falling down my cheeks, and I try not to let them fall, but fail.

I'm not really liking this. When I finally do look up, I can see the confusion held in all their eyes. I blink a couple of times, and then put my arm around Sara's waist, vaguely seeing Grissom's eyes narrow. Doesn't the man know I don't do incest? I shrug my shoulders, trying to loosen up the tension that had built up in them. Afterwards, I can feel Sara's eyes on me, and everone else's holding eagerness for me to continue. I close my eyes quickly, and then drop my head, trying to keep my eyes upwards. I let out a ragged breath, and then finally hold up my head, no longer afraid to come and admit the truth on what happened.

"For nearly five years, the two of us kept in touch, but something, whatever it was, happened. I regretted it afterwards when I learned about what happened to our parents, and I tried so many times to get in touch with you," I say, now looking over at Sara, her nodding her head in understanding. I quickly get off of the bed, and begin pacing around the hospital bedroom, soon enough closing and locking the door, so no nurses and doctors can enter.

"Nick," I hear Jim say, almost like a whisper. I look over at him, and see him nodding his head slightly, letting me know it's okay to go on with the story.

"After those five years, I began to work as a CSI." I finished, looking at my feet. -"Everyday went by, and each day, I wondered what was going on with Sara." I say, tearing up a little. I look over to her, and see her smiling, and I can't help but smile back.

"Then one day, Jim asked me to follow him, and I did. That was the day he showed me Sara. He knew right away from her records, and was especially surprised when she said she changed her name to Sidle." I finish, shrugging my shoulders like it was no big deal, even though I knew it was.

"No way," I hear Grissom whisper, looking to Sara, then me, then Jim, over and over again. I nod my head, and smile a little bit.

"I kind of figured." I heard Warrick say, and I couldn't help but look up at him, with my eyebrow arched up in confusion.

"Whaddya mean?" I ask, feeling quite surprised.

"Well, I realize now you were always protective of her, and always asking her about how good her boyfriends were, and so on." He replies shrugging, and winking at me.

"He's right." Catharine whispered, while Greg aggreed. I nodded my head, and looked up towards Grissom, who was now sitting down.

"Nick," I hear him mumble -"I'm so, so, so, terribly sorry for everything I did in the past day. If I had known..."

"It's okay Gill," I say, interrupting him. He nods his head, and then smiles.

"I'm gunna leave you two be now... and Nick?"

"Yeah Grissom?"

"I'm good for her, right?" He asks, a smirk forming.

"Maybe." I reply, smiling. I wink at him, to let him know I'm joking, and he leaves, with everyone following in pursuit. When we were finally alone, I looked over to Sara.

"That wasn't too bad." I say, before slinging my arm around her shoulders, and playing many games of Rock Paper Scissors with her.

**Authors Note; **_Like I said, I'm so terribly sorry this took so long to update. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Reviews appreciated :_


End file.
